kpopfandomcom-20200223-history
VERIVERY
Pantone 7649 C Pantone 136 C Glittering SilverTwitter: VERIVERY Offical Colors | associated = | website = | sns = }} VERIVERY (베리베리) is a seven-member boy group under Jellyfish Entertainment. They debuted on January 9, 2019 with their first mini album VERI-US. History 'Pre-debut' Jellyfish Entertainment confirmed on August 23, 2018 that they were planning to debut a new boy group that they have been preparing for a long time. They are set to make their debut on January 2019.Naver: "Jellyfish's upcoming 7-member boy group" (Korean) On August 31, Jellyfish Entertainment revealed the group's name to be VERIVERY.Twitter: Group name reveal (Korean) On September 3, through Mnet's YouTube channel, it was revealed that VERIVERY will star in an upcoming reality show named "NOW VERIVERY" prior to their debut.YouTube: Mnet announced VERIVERY's upcoming reality show The first member, Minchan, was revealed on September 3 with a short video followed by two reveal photos and a behind the scenes video.Twitter: First member reveal - Minchan videoTwitter: First member reveal - Minchan photosTwitter: First member reveal - Minchan behind the scenes video Revealed in the same way was second member Hoyoung on September 4,Twitter: Second member reveal - Hoyoung videoTwitter: Second member reveal - Hoyoung photosTwitter: Second member reveal - Hoyoung behind the scenes video third member Gyehyeon on September 5,Twitter: Third member reveal - Gyehyeon videoTwitter: Third member reveal - Gyehyeon photosTwitter: Third member reveal - Gyehyeon behind the scenes video fourth member Yongseung on September 6,Twitter: Fourth member reveal - Yongseung videoTwitter: Fourth member reveal - Yongseung photosTwitter: Fourth member reveal - Yongseung behind the scenes video fifth member Dongheon on September 7,Twitter: Fifth member reveal - Dongheon videoTwitter: Fifth member reveal - Dongheon photosTwitter: Fifth member reveal - Dongheon behind the scenes video sixth member Yeonho on September 10,Twitter: Sixth member reveal - Yeonho videoTwitter: Sixth member reveal - Yeonho photosTwitter: Sixth member reveal - Yeonho behind the scenes video and the seventh and final member Kangmin on September 11.Twitter: Seventh member reveal - Kangmin videoTwitter: Seventh member reveal - Kangmin photosTwitter: Seventh member reveal - Kangmin behind the scenes video On September 14, a new Twitter account was opened for direct interaction and communication between the members and fans.Twitter: VERIVERY opens new Twitter account for fan interaction Later on September 18, a teaser video was released for the music video of their debut title track, "Super Special", set to officially release on September 21.YouTube: "Super Special" M/V teaser The music video was then released on September 21 at 18:00 (KST).YouTube: "Super Special" M/V Members Discography Mini albums * VERI-US (2019) * VERI-ABLE (2019) * [https://kpop.fandom.com/wiki/Face_Me Face Me] (2020) Single albums * "VERI-CHILL" (2019) OSTs * "Now VERIVERY OST" (2018) Filmography Reality shows * Now VERIVERY (Mnet, 2018) Trivia * VERI is an acronym for various, energetic, real and innovation. Gallery 'Promotional' VERIVERY Real Road Movie teaser.png|'Real Road Movie' teaser VERIVERY debut promo photo.png|''Reveal photo'' VERIVERY VERI-US group promo photo.png|''VERI-US'' (1) VERIVERY VERI-US group promo photo 2.png|''VERI-US'' (2) VERIVERY VERI-ABLE group promo photo.png|''VERI-ABLE'' VERIVERY Veri-Chill group official photo (Chill ver.).png|"VERI-CHILL" (Chill ver.) VERIVERY Veri-Chill group official photo (Chill Out ver.).png|"VERI-CHILL" (Chill Out ver.) VERIVERY Face Me group concept photo 2.png|''Face Me'' (2) VERIVERY Face Me group concept photo 3.png|''Face Me'' (3) VERIVERY Face Me group concept photo 4.png|''Face Me'' (4) 'Miscellaneous' VERIVERY logo.png|Official group logo References }} Official links * Facebook * Instagram * TikTok * Twitter: Main ** Member * YouTube Category:Groups Category:Male groups Category:Jellyfish Entertainment Category:VERIVERY Category:2019 debuts